The Lady of The Inquisition
by Nardhwen
Summary: She was sent to help end the war and to save her father's sanity. But things go downhill after an explosion takes out the Chantry's leader and opens a hole to the Fade, leaving its mark upon her. She now finds herself in the middle of it all, with everyone looking to her for salvation in a world where demons and wars reign supreme. CullenxF!Trevelyan / Please Review!
1. The Lady's First Trial- I

Author's note:

I do not claim ownership of Dragon Age or any of its characters. This is not intended for monetary gain.

The Lady's First Trial – I

~..*..~

Elnora's grey-blue eyes snapped open; her aching head filled with a blank haze that blocked her every thought. Her heart began to race and she sat up quickly, looking around at a world she did not recognize. She saw rocks beneath her and a hill beside her, black and green with hints of yellow dirt.

"W-where am I?" she whispered hoarsely, the air around her cold and heavy.

A screech made her head snap in its direction, chocolate ponytail and loose locks whipping around rounded cheeks. Large spider-like creatures emerged from behind a curtain of darkness, her eyes widened in fear at the sight.

They began to crawl up towards her, hungry mandibles glowing with dripping poison.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and began climbing the slope as her survival instincts kicked in.

She tried to flee as fast as she could; yet the screeching sounds were growing louder with each step. She risked a look back and sucked in a breath at how quickly they were catching up to her.

A warm light touched her back, making her turn around and fearfully look up to the top of the hill. She didn't have time to think before reaching up, taking hold of a glowing hand that stretched out towards her.

~..*..~

Cassandra paced back and forth within the tent like a caged beast, her fists closed so tight her fingers ached under the pressure of her gauntlets. Her anxious steps were causing her chainmail to chime, filling in the silence of the tent. The pain, anger and the constant questions were the only things keeping her grounded.

Her boy-short black hair was still sprinkled with snow and rubble from the search efforts after the explosion. Scarred cheeks still carried bruises from the most resent fights against the demons now roaming the charred ruins.

Cassandra thought of the past battles in her many years as a Seeker, realizing that what would happen in Thedas now would make it all pale in comparison. Leliana, her Spymaster companion, sat only a few steps from her on a wooden crate, wearing a similar expression on her blue eyes.

"We should have gone with her, Cassandra," Leliana uttered, brown-gloved hands closing tightly over her coat, purple leather and chain weave wrinkling in her uncaring hands.

Cassandra saw her look up through red bangs and a violet hood, regret sparkling in her eyes, "Had we been there—"

"We'd be dead. Torturing ourselves in such a way will not bring Most Holy back, Leliana," Cassandra met her gaze, brown eyes hard as steel, "But I promise you this: We will bring justice to those responsible."

Distant footsteps could be heard outside the tent, drawing the attention of the two women.

A young soldier lifted the leather flaps, his breath coming out in puffs of warm mist against the cool air of the frozen mountains. His simple bronze chainmail and navy blue tunic were covered in white powder, a sure sign that he had been running in the snow.

"Lady Cassandra! The prisoner is stirring," he shouted in alarm, "We think she is coming to!"

~..*..~

Sharp pain, like daggers piercing the skin. Elnora's whole body ached and she couldn't tell why. She shivered, eyes still too heavy to open. Her brain felt like it was full grains of sand, grinding painfully at her head.

The image of a glowing woman flashed through her mind, her welcoming embrace compelling her to wake up. As she edged closer to consciousness she realized she didn't feel like herself.

Elnora's eyes slowly opened. She squinted, finding herself in yet another dark place, this time with her wrists bound by iron cuffs and chains. Her brows wrinkled into a frown, wondering for a moment if she was in yet another nightmare.

A sudden jolt pierced through her arm, snatching her away from her thoughts with a startled cry. Her wide eyes fell upon a glowing gash across her palm, watching in horror as green bolts of energy shot around it painfully.

The sound of a gate drew her attention, from the strange scar to two women as they entered what she now knew was a prison cell. She felt a touch of relief at the sight of another living person, but the feeling was soon replaced by confusion when they cast cold stares upon her.

Cassandra stepped towards her, "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now."

Elnora's eyes widened, watching anxiously as the woman began to pace angrily around her.

"The Conclave was destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead," she continued bitterly, pinning her down with a glare, "Except for you."

"What do you mean everyone's dead?" Elnora uttered in shock.

The brown eyes of the Seeker narrowed dangerously. She dropped on a knee and took hold of the her wrist; roughly forcing her hand open, "Explain this!"

As if on demand, the gash glowed and sparked alive, forcing a pained whimper out her. Cassandra roughly released her wrist, walking around her like an animal stalking her prey.

"I-I can't!" Elnora replied, distressed.

"What do you mean you can't?" Cassandra bit out, anger distorting her dimly lit features.

"I don't know what it is or how it got there!" she swallowed.

Just as those words left her lips, the Seeker reached out and grabbed the front of her green tunic, "You are lying!"

"No! I really don't know!" Elnora glared at the Seeker in both frustration and indignation.

This further irritated the woman, and with a click of her tongue she reached for her knife.

"We need her Cassandra!" Leliana stepped in, pulling Cassandra's arm and driving her back, possibly preventing a premature execution. She then narrowed blue eyes at the prisoner, "Who are you? Why were you at the Conclave?"

"I'm Elnora Trevelyan of Ostwick. I-I was sent in my family's stead to oversee the proceedings at the Conclave," Elnora swallowed with an anguished frown, "Maker, I-I can't believe all those people are dead."

She felt their gaze upon her, seemingly searching for signs of deception.

"A noble," Cassandra said with vague surprise.

"Do you remember anything of what happened?" Leliana seemed reluctant to believe her words, but continued to stare intently in search for answers.

Elnora looked down to the cold, rock-tiled floor, searching for the memories she couldn't yet see.

"I remember running…things were chasing me and then…a woman…glowing…she reached out to me,"sShe furrowed her brow, clearly struggling, "I-I can't remember anything else."

Cassandra paused for a moment and released a soft breath; walking around to stand between Leliana and the prisoner, "Go to the Forward Camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

The redhead nodded in agreement and walked out of the cell, leaving the two women alone.

Cassandra turned to her and knelt, looking at the young girl's troubled expression before reaching down to undo her bindings, "Perhaps it will help if I show you."

Elnora eyed her with silent concern.

The Seeker released the cuffs, tying rope around her prisoner's wrists. She then helped her up.

Elnora followed her. Upon exiting the fortified tower, the sudden glare of the sun forced her to bring her hands up to block the offensive light. When her vision cleared, the sight that greeted her was one that shook her from the inside out.

Just above the snowy peaks of the mountains, a churning whirlpool of glowing green clouds shone menacingly, casting its light upon them.

"We call it the Breach," She heard Cassandra talk, but she couldn't tear her frightened eyes away from the vortex, "It is a massive rift into the world of demons—the Fade. It grows larger as we speak, and it is not the only one. This one is just the largest and it formed after the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion caused this?" Elnora voiced incredulously.

In that moment the Breach pulsed, at the same time the mark on her hand flared up. It sent up an electrifying pain that felt as if her arm were to split apart. Elnora fell on her knees with a cry, holding on to her wrist in agony.

"This one did," Cassandra knelt down beside her, her expression softening for a moment as she spoke, "And unless we find a way to close it, it will spread and swallow our world."

The Seeker then reached out and opened the noble's hand, narrowing her eyes at her, "Each time the rift expands this spreads, and it is killing you."

Elnora tensed up, shock mixed in with her strained expression.

"We think your mark is the key to stopping all this. We do not have much time, so we must act quickly before it is too late," the Seeker then let go of her hand, a small frown marrying her features.

Elnora pressed her lips together as the pain ebbed away, the burning sensation still lingering upon her hand. She could hear the blame behind the woman's words and her clear blue eyes narrowed in response, "You still think I did this? To myself?"

"Not intentionally," Cassandra eyes did not waver, "Clearly something went wrong. But regardless of what really happened, you are already involved. You cannot run from it."

Elnora nodded slowly. The odds were indeed against her, but complaining would gain her nothing but more trouble.

She had to prove her innocence somehow.

"I understand," with a small sigh, she cast her eyes down to the snow beneath her knees, "I will do everything I can to help you."

Cassandra then stood with a firm hand upon the young woman's shoulder, helping her up to her feet. Elnora was now being pushed lightly as they walked across the small camp upon a long stone bridge.

People within tents, and soldiers standing guard, sent her incriminating stares and angry whispers. It was as if they had just been in a battlefield; torn clothes stained with dried blood, soot and dirt. She could easily see the desperation, the sorrow behind those soiled faces.

Rather than feeling anger at their accusations, the sight made her heart sink in shame.

"We mourn our Devine Justinia, the leader of the Chantry," Cassandra spoke, just loud enough for her to hear, "We lash out like the sky, but we seek answers, as she would have wanted,"

The Seeker's hand grabbed onto the back of the Elnora's tunic, keeping her from tripping over the rubble that littered the icy bridge, "Without Most Holy and the Conclave, we fear the war between Mages and Templars will begin anew. However, we must see to our immediate danger before we can address the battles to come."

Cassandra then walked around her, pulling a knife from the back of her belt and placing the sharp edge under the rope that bound her wrists. She cut her loose and gave her firm nod, "There will be a trial, but I cannot promise anything more."

Elnora bit her lip, rubbing her sore wrists, "All right."

"We have to try your mark on something smaller before we attempt to close the Breach," Cassandra tilted her head towards the heavy wooden doors at the other side of the bridge, "Go on ahead, I will watch your back. Just follow the road."

Soldiers opened the doors for them, allowing them to step out into the mess outside.

~..*..~

Chaos was rampant in Haven, a place protected by the Chantry and where faithful pilgrims once came to pay their respects to Andraste. It was difficult for her to see the dead scattered on grounds she was once told were holy.

Elnora could sense her companion silently observing her from behind. She was no fool; while Cassandra had claimed she would watch her back, she knew the real reason was that she didn't yet trust her with hers.

She sighed and looked over her shoulder, a quizzical frown wrinkling her brow, "So how did I survive the explosion?"

"They say you stepped out of the Fade when our soldiers found you. They also say there was a woman behind you," Cassandra responded with mild interest, "No one knows who she was."

"So that woman…she was real?" Elnora rubbed her forehead with her marked hand as she walked, as if the action would compel her lost memories to return to her.

"We do not know."

As she and Cassandra crossed another bridge on their way up the mountain, a green burst of energy hit the ground, destroying the overpass.

Both women let out startled cries as everything crumbled beneath their feet, falling to the ravine bellow. Elnora rolled upon the chilled gravel, the freezing snow burning her pale cheeks. Demons emerged from the blast; their ear piercing wails making her cringe.

Cassandra recovered quickly, pushing herself off the thick snow and drawing her sword.

"Stay back!" She commanded as she charged, rushing forth to put distance between her prisoner and the enemy.

Elnora slowly picked herself up, watching anxiously as the evil spirits blocked their path while Cassandra slashed at them with her blade. They were the color of burnt clay, moved with inhuman speed and attacked with long limbs and jagged teeth. She had seen them in picture books at the Chantry before. They were Shades—lesser demons, but as hungry for the living as any other.

One strayed from the three Cassandra was fighting, heading towards her with fierce determination. She took a few steps back and gulped, but the demon closed the gap between them with a swift lunge.

Elnora's grey-blue eyes widened as it drew back its claws, yet rather than freezing on the spot, she set her jaw and ducked, avoiding the sharp claws aimed at her head.

It was a being she had only heard horrific tales about, but she knew she would die if she let her fear overwhelm her.

She jumped back as the demon slashed at her middle and saw the familiar glimmer of metal from the corner of her eye. She gave it a quick sideways look, spotting a shield and a sword by a dead soldier a short distance from her.

She fixed her eyes back to her opponent, and waited for it to attack again.

As the monster swung, she rolled to the side and ran towards the weapons. She hurriedly picked them up just as the demon flung itself at her. Elnora blocked the hit, shield up and to the side, making the demon's claws slide to expose its flank. She then quickly brought her blade around, stabbing it through the ribs.

It screeched loudly, staggering before she swiftly pulled the blade back and slashed at the same spot. The motion of the sword forced the demon to face away from her. She swung at its head then, cutting it off.

Blood oozed and splashed upon the white ground, and the body began to glow green and disintegrate.

She stood there, hands gripping the weapons tightly as her shaky breaths left her parted lips in flowing patterns.

Elnora then heard footsteps behind her, "Drop your weapons. Now!"

She turned to see Cassandra pointing her sword at her with eyes hard as steel. Frustration crawled up in her chest—she didn't want to be left unarmed in the middle of all this.

She hesitated, and then sighed, "Alright. Have it your way."

"Wait," the Seeker withdrew her blade with a frustrated breath, sheathing it at her hip, "I cannot protect you on my own, and I forget you agreed to help willingly. Keep your weapons, you will need them."

Elnora nodded, a firm look upon her youthful face.

She sheathed her arms and the two proceeded to climb out of the ditch to the other side of the road.


	2. The Lady's First Trial- II

Author's note:

I do not claim ownership of Dragon Age or any of its characters. This is not intended for monetary gain.

The Lady's First Trial – II

~..*..~

A Shade shrieked as it fell, an arrow protruding from between its glowing eyes. Gloved hands adjusted an elaborate crossbow, loading in one arrow as more monsters emerged from the small rift. Varric, a blonde rogue dwarf cast his eyes on his next target.

He fired, hitting a green, glowing Wraith that got too close to him.

He watched as it fell and disintegrated, his smirk disappearing as the rift glowed and more demons poured out of it. The spirits wasted no time and engaged the soldiers fighting to hold the hill, killing two before moving on to their next victims.

"Shit, they won't stop coming," he muttered under his breath.

Another Wraith set its sights on him, concentrating green energy within its claws and flinging it in his direction. Varric's red and gold coat moved around him as he ducked and ran, the ball of green flames hitting the crumbling wall of rock behind him.

Everything just seemed to be glowing; it was starting to piss him off. He loaded another bolt and risked a glance towards an elf fighting nearby. He yelled over the loud wails and the sounds of battle, "Any luck closing that thing, Solas?"

"No, Varric!" the bald man shouted back, "My magic still does not work—just as when you asked two minutes ago!"

The dwarf then watched as Solas silently worded another spell, producing a ball of fire in his hand. His tan wool tunic swayed as he whirled around, hurling the flame at the enemy behind him.

He then proceeded to cast a barrier upon the soldiers in the area, in an attempt to protect them from the sharp claws swinging at them.

Varric mumbled something about 'wrong place at the wrong time' as a Shade glided through the snow towards him, bearing its fangs and readying its talons. He turned and unloaded a high-powered bolt upon his attacker's head before watching as it collapsed before it could get too close.

"Solas!"

Both men looked up to see the women running towards them.

~..*..~

"Quickly! Before more come through!" Solas shouted in alarm.

Elnora didn't have time to ask questions, for he had already taken hold of her wrist to raise her hand up to the rift. The green glow of her mark erupted once more. A chain of energy connected with what looked like lime crystals surrounding the tear to the other world.

The power of the scar created stress fractures in the glass, making it crack and shrink around the fissure. Warmth spread through her arm, but the pain was bearable compared to past outbursts.

The rift shrank until it exploded, disappearing and taking the demons with it. The soldiers still standing cheered around them despite the exhaustion reflected on their sullied faces.

Solas slowly let her go and Elnora stared down at her open palm as the sparks died down, a puzzled look on her delicate features.

"What did you do?" she whispered in disbelief.

"I did nothing," the mage responded with a small smile, gesturing to her, "You, on the other hand."

"I…closed that thing?" she uttered, opening and closing her hand, "How?"

"What opened the Breach must have also put that mark upon you," Solas responded, holding on to his wooden staff. She could clearly see that the man was wise beyond his years.

He continued, "So I theorized that your mark could close all rifts that formed from the creation of the Breach, and it appears that I was correct."

"Which means it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra added expectantly.

"Perhaps," Solas said to Cassandra before bowing his head to Elnora, "It looks like you hold the key to our salvation."

His words felt heavy to her. She had somehow managed to put herself at the center of perhaps the most destructive event Thedas had ever witnessed, and these strangers were telling her that she was their only hope.

"Good!" someone said from behind her, drawing her attention from Solas down to a dwarf with an interesting looking crossbow, "I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever!"

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "And you are…"

"My name's Varric Tethras. I'm a Business man, storyteller and occasionally—" she saw him wink at Cassandra, "—unwelcomed tag along."

Elnora noticed the disgusted look upon Cassandra's face, mildly amused by the situation.

She regarded the dwarf with a curious look, "Are you with the Chantry? Or…"

A chuckle reached her ears, and she gazed naively at Solas as he spoke, "Was that a serious question?"

Varric adjusted his gloves, and she inwardly wondered how it was possible for him to withstand the cold with an open coat and a bare chest, "You could say I'm a prisoner, just like you, Sweet Pea."

She blinked at the name.

"Uh my name is Elnora Trevelyan of Ostwick," Elnora said with a polite smile, "Its good to meet you."

"You may change your mind in time," Solas threw in with a small chuckle.

"Aww come now," Varric waved off his words, "I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles."

"Absolutely not," Cassandra stepped in, approaching the dwarf with a scowl, "Your help is appreciated Varric, but—"

"Have you been in the valley lately Seeker?" He said with a cocky smile, "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Cassandra let out a disgruntled huff, walking away with a gesture of frustration.

"My name is Solas," the elf offered a welcoming smile, "I'm pleased to see you still live."

"What he means to say is 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept," Varric elaborated.

Elnora's eyebrows rose up, "How do you know about the mark?"

"Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters," Cassandra said from behind her.

Elnora glanced at the Seeker with slight surprise.

She still remembered the Sermon of Justinia the 2nd. Her words told of ancient times when mages from the Tavinter Imperium—the oldest empire in Thedas—used their magic to enslave the world.

_Andraste, chosen bride of the Maker, set out to vanquish the mages and free the people from their cruelty. Along with her mortal husband, she raised armies to fight the Tavinter forces. Every battle was won, as the Maker himself helped with fires and floods, famines and earthquakes._

_Their victories were short-lived._

_Jealous of the Maker, her earthly husband later betrayed her and in exchange for land and power, he turned her over to the Tavinter Archon._

_Andraste was later burned at the stake for her actions against the Imperium. The Archon later softened upon hearing her wails of pain, and drew his blade to give her a quick end. Upon witnessing the death of his beloved, the Maker became enraged._

_He took Andraste to his side and turned away from his children once more. Now she sits beside the Maker, forever begging for him to take pity on his children as they rule over all creation._

From this, the Chantry was born along with the Templar Order, with Andraste's teachings as the foundations of their faith. They later created the Circles of Magi, towers where mages are locked in, kept apart from the rest of the world to protect others from their powers.

Apostates were mages who were on the run, away from the Circles. The Chantry's knights, the Templars, were in charge of hunting them down to either bring them to the towers or kill them if they resisted.

The mages rebelled against the Chantry two years ago, and with the Circles gone, they were all considered apostates by the Templars. The war between them has been raging ever since.

Cassandra spoke evenly at the lady's brief pause, "I know of your family's relations with the Chantry, but we must set aside our ideals for the time being."

"I have no problem with that," Elnora responded with a sincere smile towards Solas, "Regardless of my family's ties to the Templars or the Chantry, I'm still my own person,"

She then turned to the Seeker, "Besides, I don't think my opinion matters right now—since I'm still your prisoner."

Cassandra nodded sternly.

"Despite individual believes, having lived outside of a Circle has given me a great deal of knowledge others do not posses," Solas interjected calmly, "I have learned much about the Fade during my travels, which will serve as an advantage in our current predicament."

His attention then drifted to the Seeker, "Cassandra, you should know: Your prisoner is no mage, and for that matter, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood," Cassandra gestured to the path behind them, "We should make haste to the Forward Camp. We will move on to the Temple Ruins from there and attempt to seal the Breach."

Everyone followed the Seeker down the road to the frozen river bellow.

~..*..~

As they traveled further through the frozen trails, more demons were ejected by the Breach, hindering their progress.

Elnora blocked a particularly strong hit delivered by a Shade, her feet sliding over the snow. She sidestepped then, evading another slash.

When the demon missed, the slippery ground took away its balance, providing her with an opening. She swung her shield, using her weight to intensify the impact.

She hit the demon square upon its front, making it fall and slide over its back on ice. Her sword then found its way into its chest and the demon cried out in pain as it disintegrated.

A bolt then hit a Wraith that had managed to slider quietly behind her; she turned her head just in time to see it fall. Her eyes moved up to Varric, who waved at her from his perch upon a snow-covered hill.

Another wail was heard soon after. Elnora glanced towards the source, watching as another Shade fell, this time by Cassandra's bloodied blade.

The shifting movement of yet another Shade made young woman whirl around with her blade raised, but before she could slash at it a wall of flames erupted before her. She relaxed as the demon fell in a heap of burning flames.

Solas jumped off a fallen tree trunk that overlooked their proxy battlefield, twirling his staff around as smoke swirled around it.

"We must keep moving!" Cassandra shouted at the group.

Elnora nodded, put away her weapons and jogged towards the Seeker.

Upon reaching the Forward Camp, the group spotted yet another rift, wide open and releasing more demons into the mortal world. Soldiers outside the gates fought relentlessly, while others lay dead at their feet.

Elnora stepped in quickly, trying to close it as soon as possible, but just as she raised her hand a Wisp interrupted her. She ducked as green fire flew over her head, barely missing her chocolate locks.

Cassandra rushed towards the evil spirit, slashing at it and drawing its attention away from her. Solas and Varric kept their distance, but began to engage the other demons in the area, aiding the soldiers and shifting the heat off them.

"We will take care of the demons!" Cassandra shouted, "Close the rift, quickly!"

"Got it!" Elnora gave her a quick nod and focused on her task. She lifted her hand up, the now familiar sting of the mark shacking her arm. She grunted lightly as the rift began to shrink, tearing up and cracking before it exploded, pulling the remaining demons into it.

She lowered her arm, opening and closing her fingers as she waited for the uncomfortable feeling to ebb away.

"Very good," Solas said as he approached her, the top of his staff glimmering with now dimming magic, "You seem to be getting the hang of it."

Cassandra neared the tower to the Forward Camp, sheathing her sword, "The rift is closed! Open the gates!"

The wooden doors opened, revealing another bridge littered with tents and supply boxes. The Breach was closer now, shooting more demons down towards the ground. She could hear the distinct sound of swords and armor as the fighting went on around the area.

They began to cross the overpass, Elnora following the Seeker towards the familiar form of Leliana. The hooded woman appeared to be locked in a heated discussion with a Chantry man.

"We cannot do this any more!" the cleric protested, his stubbed and wrinkled face distorted in anger, "Staying here will only cost us more lives!"

The redhead turned her unconcerned eyes from the priest to Cassandra, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "You made it!"

She then turned an annoyed stare to the priest, "Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I know who she is," he interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand, "The one responsible for all this!"

He directed his vexed eyes to Cassandra, "Seeker, as the Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to chain this prisoner and take her to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

"Order me?" Cassandra scowled at the clergyman, lifting her chin up in defiance, "You are a glorified clerk! You have no authority over me!"

"How dare you?!" he shot back, slamming his hand upon the wooden table before him, "You impudent thug! You are supposed to serve the Chantry!"

"We served the Most Holy, Chancellor," Leliana intervened, her silky voice edged with irritation at the man's choice of words.

"Justinia is dead, Sister Leliana," Roderick glared at the Spymaster, "If we are to bring order back to the Chantry, we must leave here and choose a new Divine."

Elnora and the others quietly listened to their arguments. Her eyes looked up at the swirling green vortex among the clouds, narrowing at the Chancellors suggestions.

The mark over her hand burned and she curled her fingers into a fist at the sensation.

"Sound the retreat Seeker," Roderick sighed, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "We must flee this place if we are to save those who remain."

"Is the Breach not a more pressing issue?" Elnora intervened, her voice catching the attention of those present around her, "We can't leave it as it is. There will be no Chantry and no Thedas left to save if it continues to spread."

"I agree," Cassandra dipped her head firmly at her, and glanced to Leliana, "This girl's mark may be able to seal it. It is our only hope."

The Spymaster pointed a gloved finger towards a slope at the far side of the mountain, "We can use our soldiers as a distraction while you use the shortest path up to the Temple."

"Too dangerous," Cassandra shook her head, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path."

She paused and eyed the mountain, "We can use our soldiers and launch a sustained attack up to the Temple ruins, through the main entrance. That would ensure we reach the Breach with the least danger to the prisoner."

Elnora watched as Cassandra turned to her, crossing her arms over her armored chest, "What do you think? Which path should we choose?"

"You're asking for my opinion?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You have the mark," Solas said behind her.

"You are obviously well trained with the sword, so you must know how much you can handle at once," Cassandra explained calmly, "We need you alive to close the Breach, so you must make a decision."

Elnora appeared pensive, lips pressed together in concentration as she mauled things over. She anxiously looked down at the scar currently eating away at her hand.

"Alright," her confident gaze then met Cassandra's, "I won't live long enough for your trial if we don't act now, so I say we charge."

"Understood," Cassandra nodded in acknowledgement and then shifted sharp eyes to the Spymaster, "Leliana, gather everyone to help us reach the Temple. Everyone."

As the group began to walk past the Chancellor, he sent a dark look towards Cassandra, "The consequences shall be upon your head, Seeker."

Cassandra kept moving forward with her head held high, ignoring the man's venomous words.

Elnora turned her eyes away from her and up at the broken sky churning above, walking ahead of her companions. She could feel the fear begin to grip tightly at her heart, but she held it down stubbornly. If she were to die today, then she would do it on her own terms.


	3. The Lady's First Trial- III

Author's note:

I do not claim ownership of Dragon Age or any of its characters. This is not intended for monetary gain.

The Lady's First Trial – III

~..*..~

Elnora and her party hurriedly climbed the remaining distance to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, sounds of battle becoming louder.

She jogged towards the courtyard; her companions following close behind her.

Elnora paused as both dead and wounded people lay on the frozen dirt. More soldiers gathered on the patio, supply boxes laying around as they cared for the injured.

She closed her hands into fists, trying to tone down the fear and sympathy that gripped at her. A hand on her shoulder drew her eyes away from the picture before her.

"More will fall if we do not hurry," Cassandra shouted over the loud war cries originating from behind the gateway to the Temple ahead.

They then ran forth, crossing the courtyard to the steps leading up to the entrance.

She went through the open arch. What had once been Temple of Sacred Ashes and the resting place of Andraste, was now a giant crater with ruins and burnt bodies scattered within.

Elnora surveyed the area, thirty soldiers fought within, while a much larger rift floated at the center of the battlefield. Small hordes of demons emerged from within it, replacing those put down by the human forces.

"Man what a mess!" Varric voiced from behind her, "How the hell are we supposed get through?"

"We need to close that rift—take the pressure off the soldiers, " Elnora told him and bit her lip, trying to think quickly.

She turned to the mage, "Solas, set barriers and keep them up until I close the rift."

"Understood," the elf bowed his head.

She then looked around, eyes falling upon a collapsed column that was now a makeshift ramp to a high pile of ruble, "Varric, you climb up there and take down anything that tries to interrupt me."

"Got it," he loaded a bolt.

She and Cassandra looked at each other.

"I will open a path for you," the Seeker told her, drawing her sword and shield.

Elnora nodded firmly, pressing her pink lips together. She readied her weapons, "All right, let's go."

At her signal they rushed forth, the two men splitting up as Cassandra ran ahead of her. As soon as they reached the edge of the frontline, the Seeker began taking out several Shades and Wraiths that blocked their path.

They slowly advanced, Elnora stabbing through a Shade and pushing it out of the way. Cassandra slammed her shield against another demon, dropping it to the floor to thrust her blade through its chest. When they neared the tear, Elnora pushed past her companion and through a group of soldiers engaged in combat.

Her eyes trailed up to the rift as she put away her shield to raise her mark. The chain of power erupted, connecting with the crystals, making them contract.

She heard a wail from beside her and she turned her head to see a Shade fall, a bolt protruding from its forehead. She swallowed then focused on the tear once more.

A strange feeling under her feet made her snap her head down, just in time to see the ground swirl green and a blur jump out of it. It hit her, throwing her to the ground and onto her shield with a startled squeal.

Her wide eyes stared up at a large, slender demon—a Terror. The evil spirit could teleport through the ground. She quickly brought her sword up to block as it slashed down at her.

She glanced in Varric's direction to see he was now being overwhelmed by Wraiths, struggling to dodge their ranged attacks.

Elnora grimaced and attempted to roll, but the demon stabbed the ground with its tail, pinning her to the ground as it swung heavy blows to keep her down.

"Damn it!" she breathed out, grey-blue eyes wide with fear.

A blade suddenly stuck out from its middle, its blood splattering upon her as it screeched in agony. It then fell to side, revealing a blonde man dressed in a maroon coat and silver armor. He stared down at her with a steely look upon his handsome face.

"I hope that shield of yours is not just for looks!" he shouted over the sounds of battle.

She opened her mouth to explain, but before the words came he put away his shield and grabbed the shoulder of her coat, lifting her up to her feet in one fell swoop.

Elnora briefly met his gaze, and despite the raging battle around her, she found it hard to ignore the intensity of his brown eyes.

"I appreciate the help!" she yelled back with a firm nod.

"Don't thank me just yet!" he responded before turning to engage the Shade hurling towards them.

"Elnora!" Cassandra shouted, taking out a Wraith, "Hurry!"

"Yes!" she raised her open hand and the rift continued compress.

She kept her blade ready; this time nothing would get in her way. She watched from the corner of her eye as more Wraiths flung green fire her way.

She swung her sword, deflecting them.

"Everyone!" Cassandra shouted at the soldiers, "Keep the demons away from the girl!"

Some men moved to stand around her, facing the demons that strayed to her.

The rift continued to crack, the tear becoming smaller with each passing second. It then exploded, sucking in all the remaining demons into it and locking them away.

Elnora released a soft breath, sheathing her sword to wrap her fingers around her wrist.

The soldiers still standing put away their weapons, and approached those who were injured. Cassandra and the other two party members gathered around her.

"Sorry," the dwarf gave her an apologetic stare; "I tried to keep them off you."

Elnora shook her head with a small smile, "It's all right Varric. I know what happened."

"How are you faring?" Cassandra asked her while sheathing her weapons.

"I'm fine," Elnora replied, inspecting her hand.

"Good," She nodded, "This is the last push to the Breach. Be ready."

"Lady Cassandra."

The group turned to the man jogging towards them.

"It looks like you found a way to close the rifts," he told Cassandra.

"No, Commander Cullen. The credit belongs to this girl," Cassandra gestured to her prisoner, "Her mark had the power to close the ones on the way here, so we hope it will also seal the first."

"I see," Cullen said, his eyes trailing to Elnora, " So it was you. That explains things."

"Yes—" she bowed her head, "—thank you again for helping me back there."

"You can pay me back closing the Breach," he told her somberly, "We lost many soldiers getting you here."

Her eyes didn't waver, "I can't promise anything, but I will do all I can."

"That is all we can ask of you," Cullen dipped his head to her firmly, then glanced at everyone in the party, "Maker watch over you, for all our sakes."

Elnora then watched as he left them, retreating towards the Temple courtyard while helping a wounded soldier on his way out.

Her hands closed into fists and she turned to her companions.

"Let's go."

~..*..~

Elnora and the others rushed into the ruins, Leliana and her scouts coming in behind them. It was a large central chamber, with a hole above through which a rift connected with the Breach in the sky.

"We made it," The spymaster told them.

Cassandra motioned to the ridges that rimed the high points of the room, "Leliana, tell your people to get into position."

Leliana nodded, turning to shout her orders at her young rogues. Every scout scattered, climbing up the broken stonewalls with bows attached to their backs.

"It's so far up…" Elnora uttered, looking up at the swirling mass of clouds above, "I don't think I can reach it."

"No," Solas pointed down to the rift floating a level bellow, at the center, "This rift was the first, closing it should also seal the Breach."

"All right," she replied, "How do we get to it?"

Cassandra motioned for a path circling down, "Through here."

With a nod, the four began to walk down in haste, following the Seeker closely.

Varric suddenly reached out, grabbing Elnora's wrist and making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Seeker."

Cassandra took a few steps forward, her eyes wandering over the glowing red rocks protruding from the ground, "Red Lyrium?"

"What the hell is it doing here?" he glared at the strange mineral.

"The explosion must have corrupted the lyrium buried underground," Solas theorized.

"Don't touch it," Varric told them, "It can do some nasty things to you."

Elnora nodded, curious as to why Varric was so concerned about it. With that, the party moved forward to their destination, stepping over and around the red rocks.

They finally made it to a small drop. She jumped down first, the others followed.

Elnora narrowed her eyes at the rift as it crackled and bled lime liquid upon the ground.

A deep voice filled the empty space, startling everyone within it.

"_Keep the sacrifice still."_

"_Help me!"_

"That is…Devine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra's eyes widened, "But who is the other?"

An image materialized over the warped green swirls of power before the rift; a woman with her arms spread. A larger shape took form before the old woman, glowing red eyes staring down at her.

"_Let us begin the ritual."_

"_Someone Help me!"_

"_What's going on here?"_

Cassandra and Elnora exchanged puzzled looks.

"That was your voice!" the Seeker stared in shock, "Most Holy called out to you…but why?"

"_Run! Warn the others!"_

"_An intruder... Kill her, now!"_

"So you were there!" Cassandra stepped closer to her, "What happened?"

"I don't remember!" Elnora gave her a frustrated frown.

Cassandra's jaw tightened in irritation and she shifted her attention to Solas, "Is there any way to see more?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible," the elf shook his head, "The death of so many in one place can trap the memories of the dead within the Fade. What you just saw was just an imprint of what happened here, bleeding out of the rift."

Cassandra looked down, lips forming a thin line as her hands closed into fists.

Elnora gave the woman a sympathetic glance, and then looked up to the rift, noticing something strange, "There's nothing coming out of it."

"That is because it is closed, in a sense," Solas approached the fissure, "You must use your mark to reopen it and seal it properly."

She frowned, "Then that means…"

"Yes. That will attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons!" Cassandra yelled up at everyone in the Chamber, "Be ready!"

The rogues drew their arrows and the warriors readied their blades. Varric and Solas gave Elnora confident looks before backing away to the outside of the battlefield.

Cassandra stood fast by Elnora, waiting for the sounds of stretching strings and armor to die down.

Silence followed, she watched her nod.

Elnora then raised her hand, linking her mark with the rift. She grit her teeth, the larger tear pulling at her harder. She tried to ignore the sharp pain and pressed on, breaking the rift open.

It pulsed, shooting strings of power in every direction as demons pushed their way out into their world. A large roar then tore her eyes away from the gap to a new foe.

It was a Pride Demon, known to possess those with weak hearts and large egos. The beast was the height of three men, with great muscles that tensed up with every mighty step.

It had a reptilian appearance yet stood upright on two legs. Its powerful arms sported large, sharp claws. Its face carried a permanent grin, showing off jagged teeth.

"Now!" Cassandra shouted to the soldiers, pointing her blade in its direction.

The soldiers rushed the monster, swords and arrows piercing scaled skin.

Cassandra slashed at its legs in an attempt to bring it down to its knees.

Seeing that the monster was tougher than the rest, Elnora cut off from the rift and drew her weapons to help their forces.

She bit her lip and ran towards the fighting, raising her sword and following Cassandra's same tactic. The demon swung its giant claws down at them in retaliation and she grunted, ducking the swooping claws and swinging her sword at its ankles.

The blade cut the skin open while blood began to ooze out. She ducked again and side stepped, moving around to attack the back of its knees. This time, however, the skin of the demon hardened, enveloping in metal-like scales.

She slashed, her sword vibrating on impact. Electricity then shot out of its talons like a whip, sending several soldiers flying backwards over the ground.

The Pride Demon then set its sights upon her.

Her eyes widened as it pulled its arm back to attack her, a loud roar erupting from its chest as if it were laughing. She raised her shield and blocked, but the hit was solid as rock. It lifted her several feet into the air, throwing her back and away from the fighting.

She landed painfully on her back, the fall stealing all the air out of her.

"Maker!" Cassandra yelled in alarm, glancing over at her, "We have to weaken its defenses! Quickly!"

"Damn it," Elnora bit out in a groan as she slowly pushed her aching body off the ground. Yet despite the bruises, she was quietly grateful for her chainmail and her shield.

Her strained eyes trailed over the Pride Demon, still busy with the men surrounding it. They wont harm it unless they found a way to get rid of its armor. Then her glare shifted to the rift, realization suddenly dawning upon her face.

Rifts were the lifeline of the demons in their world, disrupting it would weaken them.

She pressed her lips together and ran, putting away her shield to reach out to the gap. Her mark strained it, compressing it until it let out a wave of energy as it collapsed.

A roar echoed through the ruins once more, as the Pride Demon's defenses suddenly dropped.

"Its shields are down!" Cassandra commanded, all soldiers attacking at once and piercing through the unprotected skin of the monster, "Strike with everything we have!"

The demon cried out in pain as blood poured from its fresh wounds.

"Aim for the chest!" Leliana shouted to her archers, calling forth a rain of arrows from above.

Elnora kept her attention on the breach; her arm shaking as more power was released. Wraiths and Shades began to spawn around them, desperately trying to leave the Fade.

They didn't go far—scouts targeted them, dispatching them before they could attack her.

She tensed her jaw, bearing her teeth as one last wave of power erupted from her mark and the rift finally closed. The Pride Demon growled in pain, other monsters within wailed, disintegrating.

The rift blew up then, releasing a large shock wave, pushing everyone to the ground. When it dissipated, soldiers stood and cheered at their victory, swords raised high.

Elnora remained on the ground panting, holding her shaking wrist as beads of sweat slid down her brow. Cassandra's face came into her line of sight and then everything turned dark.


	4. The Lady's First Trial- End

Author's note:

I do not claim ownership of Dragon Age or any of its characters. This is not intended for monetary gain.

The Lady's First Trial - End

~..*..~

Elnora's eyes slowly opened, only to close them tightly at the sharp pain that spread over her head. She blinked and grimaced. Her body felt heavy, as if s a pile of rocks was laid out on her. When her blurred vision finally cleared, she noticed the wooden ceiling above her, sunlight filtering through the thin cracks between the boards.

The scents of burning campfires and fresh bread drifted into her nostrils, pulling her further into consciousness. She gradually pushed herself up, joints protesting against the shifting pressure and drawing a soft groan out of her.

"Oh!"

Elnora's head whipped around at the sound of something clattering, her startled eyes landing upon a prostrated elf.

"Forgive me, my lady!" the girl pleaded, her forehead touching the floor, "I am but a humble servant!"

Elnora tilted her head in bewilderment, "It's alright. I was only-"

"You were asleep for three days, my lady. I was told to watch over you!" the elf worded quickly, "Your mark stopped spreading and so did the Breach."

"Stopped spreading?" Elnora echoed in disbelief, eyeing her open palm, "Does that mean we're safe?"

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say," the elf then shakily stood up, "Lady Cassandra said to meet her at the Chantry as soon as you awaken," she then began to back away slowly, "She said 'at once'!"

Elnora watched puzzled as she ran out the door, announcing her recovery to someone outside.

She sighed and slid out of the bed, taking notice of the elaborate set of silk breaches and top she was now wearing. She looked over to a chair by the open window, her clothes laying neatly over it.

It was still hard to believe what was going on. She knew that participating at the Conclave would be a challenge for her; she was the youngest of her family and therefore the most inexperienced. But never did it cross her mind that she would end up fighting demons instead.

She was probably lucky to have survived.

After changing and putting her hair up, Elnora approached the door and opened it. The picture that greeted her gave her pause.

Soldiers lined up ahead, spreading out just enough to allow her passage through the mob of people outside. They all stared at her with heads held high, their fists lying across their chests in a respectful salute.

Elnora swallowed and looked around, realizing she was now at the mountain village of Haven.

"That's her! She stopped the Breach from spreading!" a voice whispered loudly from somewhere in the crowd, "That's The Herald of Andraste."

She nervously stepped forth, following the line of soldiers and villagers down a snowy slope. She looked up to see the Chantry temple of Haven, standing tall above cabins and tents.

She continued through the line of people, noticing the clerics gathering outside the temple doors. She didn't know what to make of the situation, but despite her noble birth, the attention was making her uncomfortable.

Elnora then slowly opened the heavy doors of the temple, stepping into a large candle-lit main hall. She glanced at the two Templars standing guard by the door, suddenly feeling small under their piercing stares.

Halfway into the hall, Cassandra and Leliana were speaking with Chancellor Roderick. Cullen stood a few steps to the side, leaning against one of the pillars lining the hall. His arms were crossed as he shook his head at the words being thrown about.

"What you did was absurd!" Roderick bit out, his voice echoing in the room, "We lost good people in your ludicrous attempt to close the Breach!"

"Don't be short sighted, Chancellor," Leliana spoke softly, "We did what was necessary."

"Nonsense! Then why do you continue to protect that girl?" he snapped in a loud whisper, "She may still be the culprit!"

"We do not believe that," Cassandra shot back.

Elnora closed the door, drawing the attention of everyone in the hall.

Roderick took a step, pointing his finger towards her, "Detain her!"

"What?" her eyes widened, looking up as the knights took hold of her arms. The cold steel of their gauntlets dug through her chainmail and into her skin, making her squirm.

"Let go of me!" she cried out in indignation, feeling cheated. She had risked it all in that mountain and had just woken up from her sickbed, only to be pushed around once more.

"Chancellor…" Cassandra warned, her hands closing into fists.

He ignored her, gesturing dismissively to the knights, "She is to be chained and taken to the capital for trial!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Elnora argued, desperately trying to free herself.

"Maker's breath," Cullen finally spoke, pushing himself off his resting spot and approaching the Chancellor with an incredulous glare, "That girl helped us and instead of thanking her you patronize her?"

"Have you looked to the sky lately, Commander?" the man cast arrogant eyes upon him, "She did nothing! The Breach still remains!"

"And executing her, the only one who can possibly help, is your solution?" Cullen retorted, copper-colored eyes narrowing.

"How dare you question me?" Roderick uttered venomously, nearing the Knight Commander to look him in the eye, "Know your place, Templar."

"You…" Cullen's jaw tensed, his hands closing tightly.

"Take her away," The Chancellor barked out to the knights.

"Disregard that order and release her," Cassandra commanded from behind him, arms crossed over her chest, "She is no longer our prisoner."

The Templars exchanged conflicting glances and slowly let go of Elnora, stepping away to resume their positions.

She rubbed her arms with an irked look upon her grey-blue yes.

The old man whirled around with a huff, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Come, Chancellor," Cassandra ignored his protests, placing her hand upon the man's back, leading him to the room at the end of the hall. Leliana nodded her head towards the girl and turned to follow her friend.

She sighed, walking up to Cullen.

"What was that all about?" she ruffled her ponytail, frowning at the closed door in the distance, "I thought I did everything I had to do to prove my innocence."

"The Chancellor was not there, so he will continue to blame you no matter what we say," he responded, following her line of vision.

"It seems that way," her brow furrowed and she looked up at his profile. Without the fighting around them she now noticed how handsome he was. Her eyes took in his well-kept blond hair, sharp brown eyes, and strong jaw.

She quickly looked away, inwardly cursing herself for staring.

"You should go in there, Cassandra has something important to discuss with you," he said and turned to leave.

She spoke before he could take a step, "By the way…"

She saw him glance over his shoulder at her and smiled, "Thank you for speaking up for me."

"You're welcome, Lady Trevelyan," Cullen bowed his head curtly with a one-sided smile.

Elnora then watched him leave, her smile slowly vanishing as she readied herself to face the situation at hand.

~..*..~

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Cassandra stood with arms crossed, the Chancellor paced angrily, and Leliana had her hands on the large table at the center of the chamber.

Elnora anxiously eyed the three.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker," the Chancellor muttered in silent warning, looking menacingly at the woman.

"The rift is stable but still a threat," Cassandra countered, regarding him with unwavering bravado, "I will not ignore it."

"Someone is responsible for the explosion at the conclave," Leliana's velvet voice then filled the room as she clasped her hands behind her back, "Someone Most Holy did not expect," Her blue eyes narrowed at him, "Perhaps they died with the others or have allies who yet live."

"I am a suspect?" He took a step back, his hand flat upon his chest.

Leliana's nose curled up, "You and many others."

"But not the girl?" Roderick gestured to Elnora, who gave him an aggravated stare in return.

"You still think I'm responsible after what we did out there?" she retorted in disbelief, "I nearly died!"

"Then explain why the Breach is still in the sky," he lifted his chin up, "I must say, this is quite fortuitous for you, is it not?"

"Have a care, Chancellor," Cassandra worded slowly, "I heard the voices at the temple. Most Holy called out to her for help."

"Then why was she the only one who survived?" Roderick crossed his arms over his chest, greying brows meeting at the bridge of his nose, "And that mark upon her hand! Do you expect me to believe it was all a coincidence?"

"Providence," Cassandra responded solemnly, "She was sent to us by the Maker in our time of need."

"What?" Elnora breathed, her brow furrowing, "You think I was chosen?"

"Yes," the Seeker looked at her with conviction, "Regardless of what you believe you are exactly what we needed, when we needed it."

The girl swallowed. She had no memory of what happened or how she got the mark, but she didn't like the message behind her words.

"The Breach is still a threat. Your mark is still our only hope of closing it," Leliana added with a nod of her head.

"That is not for you to decide," Roderick glowered at the hooded woman.

Cassandra emerged from the back of the room with something in her hands. It was a thick book, clad in hard brown leather with a golden eye upon it.

She slammed it on the table and put her index finger over it, "Do you know what this is Chancellor?"

He scowled down at it, tensing up.

"It is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act!" Cassandra glared at the old man, taking a step towards him.

"As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn!" she poked at his chest with every word, forcing him to take a step back each time, "We will close the Breach, find those responsible and bring back order with or without your approval!"

Roderick gazed at Leliana, then at Elnora and back to Cassandra. He grimaced as if he had swallowed something bitter, and without another word he left the room.

Cassandra released a frustrated breath, irritably scratching the back of her head.

"This is the Divine's directive," Leliana gazed down upon the book, "'Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.' We aren't ready. We have no numbers, no leader and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," Cassandra's brow tensed, her eyes trailing to Elnora, "We must act now. With you at our side."

Elnora tilted her head quizzically, "What is the Inquisition of old, exactly?"

"It preceded the Chantry," Leliana explained quietly, "It was a group of people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad."

"After that, they laid down their banner to form the Templar Order," Cassandra added, "But the Templars have lost their way and we need people who are willing to do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

Elnora raised an eyebrow, "But aren't you still part of the Chantry?"

The Seeker snorted, "Is that what you see?"

Leliana shook her head, "The Chantry wants to wait until a new Devine is chosen and then follow her direction."

"But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the conclave..." Cassandra scowled at the memory, "No. We are on our own. Perhaps forever."

Elnora mauled things over in her head, reflecting upon the situation. She couldn't go home, regardless of her options.

She wanted this war to end just as much as everyone else. But she also had unresolved issues to address. The well-being of her family depended on this.

She licked her lips and nodded, "If you are truly trying to restore order..."

"That is the plan," Leliana nodded.

"Please help us fix this," Cassandra reached out for a handshake, her stern gaze softening a little in a welcoming gesture.

Elnora shook the Seeker's hand with a firm grip, determination reflected upon her youthful features.


End file.
